Girl Next Door
by Bert8813
Summary: One shot with Sesshomaru and my OC Akiya. Visiting back to his hometown Sesshomaru bumps into his childhood best friend and things takes a turn for the best. Read and Review! Lemon.
1. The Girl Next Door

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Musiq's "Girl Next Door", but I do own my characters.

This one-shot is dedicated to one of my favorite reviewers, Red-Smartiez! She asked me if I would make anymore Akiya/Sesshomaru fics, so I made this one shot! I get bored easily, so if anyone else wants me to do a one-shot, send me a message and I'll do it. Please don't send me something really freaky like threesomes, incest, and anything yaoi or yuri, because I don't play that shit. What would be great is a song fic! I like all types of music, but I love Neo-Soul!

-

-

-

_If I would've knew the girl next door  
Would've been you  
I would've been nice to you  
A little more kind to you  
I would've looked twice at you_

_'Why must I be subjected to this?' _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he stepped out of the car, walking up to the front porch of his father's friend's house. Next door used to be his family's home until Toga, his father, created a very successful a real estate business. Loud talking and music could be heard from the backyard of the Nakamura home. Sesshomaru hadn't been to his hometown of Philadelphia in at least five years. However, not much had changed since then. He slammed the door of his shiny white Jeep and entered the lively house.

Standing in the far corner of the room was his stepmother Izayoi, and their old neighbor, Ivonne. They were gossiping about something. Before Sesshomaru could slip away, the smiling women called him over. As he began to make his way toward them, Ivonne's sweet, yet authoritative voice spoke.

"Hello, Sesshomaru. I haven't seen you in so long. How you been?" the pretty brown skin woman asked, pulling the inu youkai into a tight hug. He engaged in brief small talk with the women.

"You know Ki is here? I know she'll be happy to see you," the short haired woman smiled, catching the surprised glint in his eyes. Akiya, Kimahri, and Sesshomaru, along with other children, lived in the same area and played together often. Akiya and Sesshomaru were almost inseparable as kids. If they were not playing, they were either helping each other with their homework or fighting. The two seemed to have a habit for the latter.

"She just finished school, right?" he said, his interest quirked.

"Yep. My baby's a college graduate. Go outside and say hi," He then headed for the backyard, which was filled with people, human, demon and hanyou. However, there was only one particular hanyou that his golden eyes were searching for.

_If I would've knew the girl next door  
Would've been you  
I probably would've shared my grub Depending on how close we was  
By now we would be so in love_

Out of all the faces, he could not find Akiya. Eventually, though, something caught his eye. A body with a firm, round butt was leaning over the cooler, looking for a drink. Dark brown hair stopped a little past her shoulders, a long jean skirt hugged her thick thighs, and the figure wore a simple white tank top with matching slippers.

"Akiya?" Sesshomaru asked out loud. The woman turned around to see a tall, handsome, silver-haired man watching her closely. Time did him well since she last seen him. The long silver hair he used to have was now cut short in a very stylish cut, looking great without gel. Akiya wished she could do the same thing with her own hair, but she had so many different kinds of products and chemicals that she couldn't pronounce on her head.

"Sessh?" she asked, walking toward him with a big smile on her face. She opened her arms for a hug. He guessed that was a family trait. (Not that he didn't welcome her touch.) Pulling her closer, Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose into her neck. She still smelled the same after all those years; the fresh scent of cinnamon and vanilla filled his nostrils.

"I'm glad you remembered me," he mumbled into her neck. His lips teased her skin, sending chills down her spine.

"We were best friends," she said, pulling away, though his hands were still holding her waist. Akiya had changed from the skinny tomboy with braces to a gorgeous woman.

_Girl I'm so surprised to see  
The young, fine woman that you grew up to be  
Your body's banging like a 400SE  
Even your attitude flows pleasantly_

_Flashback: 1997_

_"I don't know why you think Tupac isn't dead!" a younger Akiya yelled as the two sat on her porch, arguing as usual. Her mouth was full of braces and her hair was in two fat, long braids. Sesshomaru's long silver hair was falling over his shoulders as he looked at a crack on one of the stairs, shaking his head at his best friend's loud voice._

_"How does he have two albums out, then!?" he spat back, ringing his head to look up at the girl. Big two-toned eyes looked at him with anger as he could not agree that the man was dead._

_"What does that mean! You're so stupid!"_

_"You are!"_

_"No, you are!"_

_"Half breed bitch!" Water pooled around her eyes at the hurtful words. She was different from her siblings. She was the only hanyou out of five siblings, and she was constantly teased about that. Not by her siblings, since they all came from the same mother, but by the other kids in school and around the neighborhood. _

_"Unwanted bastard!" Akiya spat back in his shocked face as she ran inside her house, slamming the door behind her. She knew she struck a chord, since Sesshomaru's mother left him not long after he was born. They didn't speak for two whole weeks. It took Sesshomaru's annoying little brother Inuyasha, who was five at the time, to get them back together by eating glue and getting sick._

_End Flashback_

_I remember when you was just Tonya Hall  
A girl that likes to play basketball  
As far as I was concerned, you were one of my boys  
I never cared about my sex or yours but_

"And fought like dogs," Sesshomaru said back, smiling down at the woman. Akiya always had a way to make him do that since they were kids.

"So, have you been?"

"Fine," Finally letting her go, his claws teased her skin, giving her goosebumps.

"That's it after five years? C'mon, Sessh, after all this time we haven't seen each other, you have nothing to say?" she said, taking a sip of her wine cooler. Her lips formed a smirk watching him roll his eyes at her.

_'I can't say it with your brothers here,' _he thought to himself watching her full lips, how he wanted to feel them against his.

"Well, after I graduated high school, I made a name for myself in the Navy. Actually, I'm off duty now."

"Wow, I never saw you as a military man! I wish I could see you in your sailor outfit."

"Really? So what have you been up to?"

"Got a bachelor's in music technology. I'm trying to become a music producer. I'm building my own studio now."

"I always thought you were going to be a little freedom fighter," he teased.

"Music is my passion. I can't sing, but I can make beats."

_If I would've knew the girl next door  
Would've been youI would've been nice to you  
A little more kind to you  
I would've looked twice at you  
If I would've knew the girl next door  
Would've been you  
I probably would've shared my grub  
Depending on how close we was  
By now we would be so in love_

"See, I told you he was good!"

"You're right." The two were inseparable, just like old times. They were sitting in Akiya's old bedroom, listening to music. Both nodded their heads, following the beat and lyrics. Their eyes would widen every once in a while when they heard a tight verse.

Looking at the woman next to him, Sesshomaru had to wonder, what if? All those years ago if they became something more than friends and if it lasted until now? Imagine how close they could've been now.

No longer the loud tomboy ready to fight at any given moment, Akiya seemed to be a very laid back woman. Bright purple-blue eyes read the names of the CD she was holding. Sesshomaru stopped paying attention to the music for a while. Now his attention was fixed on her shiny hair. The light from her pink desk lamp to the relaxed shoulder length hair. It smelled like Indian hemp and olive oil. It blended well with her natural scent and body lotion. His oldest memory of Akiya was when they were four and were making mud pies in his back yard. Their mothers had them share a bath. Ivonne still had pictures, and even had it on tape.

"You smell nice," he whispered into her ear. Sesshomaru was treading into dangerous territory. They were best friends; which ever way things turned out between them would never be the same.

"It's this new lotion I've been using. it's new from Victoria's Secret." Akiya blurted out, leaning further away from Sesshomaru on the twin-sized bed. This was too fast. His scent was too alluring and her hormones were only making things worse.

"It suits you well," he replied, sniffing her hair. A wandering hand crept up her thigh from the split on her skirt. What made it worse was that she wanted him to touch her. If any other man even thought of touching her this intimately, he would have had a swollen cheek.

"Sessh, are your drunk or something? Where did all of this come from?"

"No. I just want you," he said, softly kissing her cheek. Making his way down to her neck, Akiya moaned, tilting her head to give him better access.

_'Oh, fuck,' _Her resolve was shot to hell with Sesshomaru's lips and hands on her skin. Leaning away from Sesshomaru's lips, they needed to be against hers.

_I'm happy to see  
That you're home from schoolAnd I wanna let you know that I'm proud of you  
Even when we was younger I admired you  
That's why I always used to pick fights with you  
I remember when we used to call each other names  
Mimic old tv shows and play those childish games  
Like I was your Tarzan and you were my Jane  
Can we do that nowadays?_

Roughly kissing his thin lips, Akiya pulled him close to her chest. She took advantage of a high school fantasy becoming reality and dominated the kiss. Akiya had a crush on him since junior high. Something about Sesshomaru's quiet nature attracted her to him.

Bringing his hand across the woman's abdomen, he went over a small scar. Remembering the day well, it was another one of their fights, which ended in Sesshomaru scratching her stomach, leaving a one inch scar right under her ribcage. He may have given Akiya a scar, but she pulled out a patch of his hair that took well over a year to fully grow back.

He cupped one of her breasts, which seemed to fit perfectly in his hand. Teasing her nipple from under her shirt and bra, Sesshomaru lifted the shirt over her head and tossed it over her head, breaking the kiss for a moment.

"You know that we can never be the same after this, right?" With the shirt gone, he could see how much Akiya had grown. Since the time he'd known her, she was flat-chested, especially compared to her older sister Inari, who was a double-D at fifteen. The hanyou would never get breasts that big. Her D cup fit perfectly with her frame.

"Yes," He pulled up the long skirt to her waist so she could straddle his waist with those thick legs. Pulling her into another kiss, his hand squeezed her buttocks, pulling her even closer to feel his erection.

"Damn," the youkai groaned out when the hanyou's hand ran through his short silver hair. The manicured claws felt so good against his scalp.

"Ki, Mom said that she wanted-."

Shiro stood dumbfounded, staring at his baby sister making out with the boy next door with her legs around his waist and no shirt on.

"I-I..." Akiya looked like a fish out of water. There was nothing to say to Shiro. This must have been every brother's nightmare.

"Shiro, man-." Sesshomaru said before he was cut off by his voice.

"You're both adults, I should've known something would happen," the cat demon mumbled to himself, shaking his head. Akil told mom that having those two share a bath all those years ago would end up with them being something more than friends. Leaving the bedroom, Shiro pretended not to have seen anything and went back to watching his nieces and nephews run around the house.

"We should go downstairs," Akiya whispered against his swollen lips. She wanted him so bad, but most of her family and friends were either outside or in her house.

"We could leave. I'm staying at a hotel not far from here," She nodded her head in agreement and put on her shirt. Walking through the quiet second floor hallway, both climbed up the old ladder to the roof, just like old times.

_Flashback_

_"Come on, we can see the fireworks from up here!" Akiya shouted, running though the hallway of her home. _

_"I said I was coming!" Sesshomaru yelled, chasing after the preteen. Climbing up the ladder to the roof, they sat down, watching the firecrackers light up the sky._

_"Pretty, huh?"_

_"Hn," he said, shrugging his shoulders. Sitting down on the old roof, they snuggled closer together, getting into a comfortable embrace. It was a common practice between the two. If you didn't know them, you would think Sesshomaru and Akiya were a couple._

_"Are you scared about junior high?" the hanyou asked, looking up at her best friend from her comfortable spot on his right shoulder, still watching the lights in the sky. _

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Just not. Why are you pestering me?"_

_"I wish I was as strong as you."_

_"Don't be silly, you make it seem as if you're by yourself. Kimahri is one grade ahead of you and you have me," he consoled her, pulling the skinny girl closer, resting his head on hers._

_"We'll be best friends, forever, right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Good," She quickly kissed his lips and jumped off the roof, running back inside her house. _

_'She just kissed me,' he sat there in shock, staring at the space where Akiya once was. His best friend just gave him his first kiss. She was the last person he expected to do so, but he liked it._

_End Flashback_

"I've wanted you since high school." Akiya said, pulling Sesshomaru inside the hotel room just as he opened the door with his keycard. She pushed the youkai against the wall, passionately kissing his soft lips.

"Wanted me how?" he said, slowly pulling away those kissable lips. She tasted so good. Traces of her lip gloss were on his lips and tongue, which tasted like bubble gum.

"I wanted you to fuck me," she said seductively, tossing off her shirt again.

"I wouldn't mind doing that," he whispered huskily, unbuttoning her long skirt. He pushed her toward the bed, but that was hard to do while kissing at the same time, so they ended up walking toward the couch. Akiya tripped on her discarded skirt, falling on the couch with Sesshomaru on top her.

"I want to taste you," he said, tossing away her stripped panties. Sucking on her small red painted toes, Sesshomaru kissed, nipped and licked up her legs till he finally reached her womanhood. A small tattoo of three flowers started below her bikini line to the end of her hip.

"Since when did you get this?" the youkai asked, kissing each flower tattooed on her soft skin.

"Right after eleventh grade.Yura dared me."

"She should dare you more often."

"Ahhh!" she screamed, arching her back further up as he stuck his long tongue inside of her. She pushed herself back further to the end of the couch so Sesshomaru could lay comfortably and satisfy her. The way his mouth and fingers consumed her in pleasure were almost unreal.

"You like that, huh?" he teased, using his thumb to tease her clitoris, causing her right let to twitch.

"Y-Yes, I do."

"You want to know something?"

"What!?" she growled loudly. He was not supposed to be talking this much right now!

"I wanted you too, more than what you think. God, I'm going to make you beg for me," doing as he promised. Akiya screamed and moaned, repeating his name over and over again. After she came, they switched positions with her dainty hands stroking his member.

"I wonder how you taste," Akiya teased, running her tongue over her sexy lips. Taking a long lick up from his balls to the tip of his dick, the hanyou could hear the inu youkai moan and then gasp when she took the tip in her mouth. It was too long for her to take fully, so her hands ran up and down his shaft.

"Fuck!" Sesshomaru groaned, bucking his hips against her hands and mouth. "I'm about to come!" yanking Akiya's head away before she finished. Pulling the hanyou into a fierce kiss, they taste each other's essence, becoming lost in a wave of passion.

"You don't taste bad, you know." she purred, licking her lips seductively.

"Here. Put these behind you," he said, tossing two black couch pillows to support her back for their 'exercise.' Picking up his disarmed pants, he dug in his wallet and fished out a condom. Kissing those full lips again, he slid herself inside her. Groaning at the sensation, Sesshomaru moved inside Akiya, making the cheap couch shake back and forth.

"Yes... yes...yes." she moaned, digging her claws into his arms, pulling his toned body closer to hers. The way their bodies molded together was perfect. His hard chest pressed against her soft breast, the way their breaths mingled together, everything was just right. "You feel so good," he whispered in the hanyou's ear, nipping at it.

"Same about you. Keep going!" she said, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her.

"SESSHOOMARUUU!!!" Akiya yelled, pulling her best friend and lover into a fierce kiss as Sesshomaru brought her to completion. Collapsing on top of her chest, Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck falling asleep.

"Damn, I'm good!" she murmured, stroking his short silver as the youkai slept peacefully.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head." Akiya whispered, shaking the man sleeping on her chest.

"Why?" he mumbled, burying his face deeper in the hanyou's breast.

"Cause your fat ass slept on top of me all night and now I have a back cramp!" she shouted, smacking his head. Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru rose up and carried her to the bed. Dropping the hanyou unceremoniously on the bed, she stretched her back snuggling close to the pillow. All of a sudden he was jealous of the object being so close to his hanyou.

"I could get used to this," he said, wrapping an arm around Akiya's waist, tossing away the pillow.

"What? Sleeping with friends?" she questioned.

"No, being with you like... this," he answered, snuggling closer to her warm body, spooning with the woman.

"You mean something more than friends?"

"What if we saw each other earlier? If I would've known the girl next door would of been you?" he said, tracing the scar on her ribcage.

_'This is where my mark is going to be.' _he thought to himself.

"How about we think about the here and now instead of back then?" Akiya concluded, lacing her fingers with his. She didn't have to crane her neck to know that Sesshomaru was smiling; she could feel his lips on her shoulder.

"You're going to be my mate one day," he whispered in her ear. Not bothering to answer, she yawned and fell asleep. Her soft snores lulled the youkai into sleep as well.

_  
If I would've knew the boy next door  
Would've been you  
If I would've knew the girl next door  
Would've been you  
If I would've knew the boy next door  
Would've been you  
If I would've knew the girl next door  
Would've been you  
Oh I would've spent a little more time getting to know you  
Baby I would've been more gentle_

_Back at the Nakamura home_

"Where are Sesshomaru and Akiya?" Ivonne asked, looking around the living room for the two. They were no where in sight. Shiro pretended that he had no idea where they went. He caught sight of the couple leaving last night and had yet to return to watch old home movies.

"They are both adults," Hideki said, fishing through the old videotapes. Pulling one of his mate's favorites, he put it in the old VCR.

_"I tolds you dats our mommies were going to get mad," a four year old Akiya shouted, splashing the small boy next to her in the tub. Both were clean from the mud they got caught playing in earlier, playing in the tub filled with lightly scented bubbles._

_"I don't have a mommy," Sesshomaru pouted, crossing his arms. You could see Ivonne's hands scrubbing her daughter's hair clean._

_"You can share mine," she said, scooping a glob of bubbles in her tiny hands and putting it on his head, giggling. The boy scowled, but playfully splashed the girl back. Dipping his head in the water, he washed the suds out of his hair._

_"Aww, they would make a cute couple when they got older," Ivonne's voice could be heard on the tape, along with Toga's and Hideki's. The two toddlers looked at the camera, watching their parents laughing. _

_"One day, you're going to be my mate," Sesshomaru declared, climbing out, but holding his hands out for someone to pick him up. Toga picked him up, wrapping him up in a towel, laughing at how cute his son sounded, telling Akiya they were going to be mates._

Inuyasha and his girlfriend Kagome laughed seeing Sesshomaru as a child, holding out his hands for someone to pick him up. It was hard to imagine that the stoic youkai was a cute little child, with a cute little penis.

_"What's a mate?" the hanyou asked. Hideki picked her up as well. It seemed both children couldn't get enough of each other. One simple playdate had Akiya and Sesshomaru running around the house only to end up outside covered in mud. Luckily, they were smart enough not to eat the mud pies they made._

_"That means you belong to me. You have to cook and clean and do other stuff with me." All the adults laughed at their antics._

_"No fair!"_

_"Too bad, cause this Sesshomaru said so!"_

Shiro rolled his eyes at the statement. It wasn't surprising that Akiya and Sesshomaru became mates. With how close they were, it was bound to happen.

"Mom, I think Akil was right."

_If I would've knew the girl next door  
Would've been you  
I would've been nice to you  
A little more kind to you  
I would've looked twice at you  
If I would've knew the girl next door  
Would've been you  
I probably would've shared my grub  
Depending on how close we was  
By now we would be so in love_

_-_

_-_

Well that's it for my one shot hope everyone liked it! I was thinking of making it a three part shot, hopefully I won't be too lazy to do it. Review and tell me what you think!!! I need some songs for the next two chaps!!!


	2. Half Crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Musiq's Halfcrazy so don't sue cause I'm broke.

-

-

-

_Never thought that we would ever be more than friends_

_Now I'm all confused cause for you I have deeper feelings_

_We both thought it was cool to cross the line_

Six months had passed since Akiya and Sesshomaru made themselves an official couple, right after spending the weekend locked away in a hotel room. To try and lie and say that their relationship wouldn't change would be pointless. Even though they fought with each other all their lives, it seemed that they were fighting more as a couple then just friends.

"Hey, baby. How was work?" Akiya asked walking inside his apartment using the key he gave her a month ago. The spacious apartment was in their hometown of Philadelphia, where he decided to live his life as a civilian.

"Hard." Sesshomaru sighed rubbing the back of his neck. Now he was a male model, he made very good money but Akiya hated the women ogling them when they went somewhere and at his pictures around the U.S.

"How hard could it be to take photos?" she asked sarcastically, tossing her purse on the counter.

"Why do you always have to be a smart ass?" he shot back not even bothering to give his girlfriend a glance. He never expected their romantic relationship to be this stressful; she was right when she told him things would never be the same.

'_I expected it to get better.'_

"Last time I checked you were not my father."

"So it's okay for you to act like a child?" he shot back turning his back to look at the hanyou. This was a daily thing between them, fighting over nothing. Neither one of them expected it to be such animosity between them; they were nothing like this when they were just friends.

_And I was convinced it would be alright_

_Now things are strange, nothings the same_

_And really I just want my friend back_

At first when Sesshomaru and Akiya decided to date, everything was good, who wouldn't want a lover and a friend in one person? Someone you could tell your secrets with watch sports with and warm your bed. That's how it was at first; they were just as close as they were back then, plus great sex.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." she said ending their daily argument storming out of his apartment; she hated it when he was right. Akiya could not understand why her boyfriend would want to show off his body, for a living, all over billboards and magazines. As much as the hanyou hated to admit it, she was jealous, more like stingy when it came to Sesshomaru. The idea of another woman looking at her boyfriend with lust in their eyes drove her mad. She also put at the back of her mind that the money her boyfriend made modeling helped pay for most of her music studio.

All of this was so new to her; a serious relationship...these feelings were too much to handle at times. Akiya loved Sesshomaru but she could never tell him so she let her short temper do the talking.

"Why can't we be like we were before all this?" she asked herself as she walked through the cold streets back to her own studio apartment twenty minutes away.

_And my mind's gone half crazy cause I can't leave you alone (oh can't get you out of my system)_

_And I'm wondering if it's worth me holding on (holding on)_

_Said my mind's gone half crazy cause I can't leave you alone (can't get you out of my system)_

_And I'm wondering if it's worth me holding on (yeah)_

"That stubborn woman." Sesshomaru growled pacing around his living room. What brought on this change in his hanyou? They had known each other since they were four and she was never this mean and grumpy. He could remember a time when they used to cuddle up on the couch and watch a boxing match, now they couldn't go one day without yelling at one another.

Picking up the phone the youkai dialed Inari's number, for some reason he felt like a snitch for calling his girlfriend's older sister. Right now at the moment he needed to talk to someone since Akiya stormed off a few minutes prior. Maybe the older sister could help out with his dilemma.

"Hello?" a confused female voice answered the phone; she was not used to Sesshomaru calling unless he was looking for her younger sister. For a second she was worried but the calm tone in the inuyoukai's voice told otherwise.

"Can I ask you something?" he said not even bothering for any type of small talk.

"Sure, kiddo." she giggled on the other line because she could hear him growl on the other end.

"I and Ki...have not been getting along for the last couple of months."

"What did she do?"

"Nothing really...she just has this bad attitude all of a sudden."

"She startin' that shit again." Inari mumbled to herself sucking her fangs and rolling her eyes. No one knew Akiya better than she did and she had a good idea why all of this was going on.

"What do you mean?" he was thoroughly confused, what Inari meant by that.

"She's scared; Ki gets real defensive when she's afraid. You should know that."

"Afraid? What does she have to be scared of?"

"You might not be scared but she is. This is her first serious relationship, who, is her best friend/ model. Let's not forget that you didn't hook up like most couples."

"She's scared of commitment?"

"No, she's scared of falling in love." hanging up the phone, Inari left Sesshomaru to his own thoughts; she had two kids running around her legs chasing each other.

_I'd hate walk away from you as if this never existed_

_Cause when we kissed the moment after I looked at you different_

"Maybe I should have been more understanding?"

"Ya think!" Kikyou shouted gathering the attention of the patrons inside the quaint restaurant, which was very un-Kikyou like to begin with but she was annoyed.

"Ouch." Akiya flinched at the cold glare her long time friend gave her; Yura giggled and continued to drink her coffee. All three women knew each other since elementary school and were close friends.

"You're acting like a bitch to him, he's a good guy." the hair demoness said.

"A lot of women would love to have him and you treat him like crap." the priestess chimed in.

"You don't understand! He can be such-!" the hanyou tried to defend herself before she was cut off again.

"He works, treats you well AND even paid for your music studio." turning her head Yura let Kikyou take over on telling Akiya about how silly she was acting.

"And all you do is pick fights with him. Look I know you love him, but you need to tell him and stop fighting before he's gone for good."

The hanyou bowed her head down in shame. Why the hell did they have to be right? At least they were real friends to tell her the truth. Both women looked down at Akiya with amused smiles on their faces, she was easy to read and from what the two can see, the hanyou was in love.

"Love?" she questioned, raising her head from her legs. In love with Sesshomaru that arrogant dog? The same man who as a child pulled her braids but was the same boy who let her cry on his shoulder when her aunt died.

"Love so many people your name in vain!" Yura sang off key making her friends giggle and gained the attention of the restaurant to their table once again.

"Stop being scared, being in love is a wonderful feeling. Every time I'm with Suikotsu it's like cloud nine." Kikyou said softly smiling.

"Well thanks girls I gotta go...there's something I need to do."

_Lately I gotta watch what I say_

_Cause you take things personally nowadays_

_You used to laugh now you get mad_

_Damn I just want my friend back_

"Hey Sesshomaru." Kagura purred walking up to her modeling partner. The inu youkai never spared the wind youkai a glance as he let makeup artist do the finishing touches to the tattoo on his arm they needed to cover.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked watching him glare at her through the mirror. Sesshomaru's day already started off bad with fighting with Akiya again, now Kagura was annoying him. The makeup artist walked away leaving the inuyoukai alone with the wind youkai, much to his dislike.

"Not now."

"Had another fight with your little girlfriend?" she purred walking around his chair like a lioness circling her prey. She wanted that man since she the first time she saw him at the modeling agency but he always turned her down saying he was already taken but as of late the couple seemed to be at each other's throats.

"Why is it any of your concern?"

"As your coworker, I care about your well being...Plus I can take care of you much better than she can." the last part she whispered in his ear her lips close to his ear and her arm around his broad shoulders.

"So this is how you work!" Akiya yelled marching up to the two youkai that seemed a little too cozy for her liking. It was inevitable to happen working around beautiful people daily, it would eventually happen that he would fall for someone else.

"It's not like that-." Sesshomaru tried to say but was cut off by Kagura who stood in front of the dog youkai, causing Akiya to growl in jealously. That dog was hers and no other woman was having him.

"You, little half breed. You blew your chance with him now it's my turn."

"Arggh!" the hanyou hissed and pounced on the wind youkai but was stopped, halted by a strong arm around her waist. Before Akiya could realize that she was not chocking Kagura, she was tossed on Sesshomaru's shoulder and was further away from the wind youkai.

"Let me go!" she pleaded banging helplessly on his back, but he kept walking until entering another room. Putting her down Sesshomaru pushed her against the wall with his strong hands on Akiya's arms.

"Why are you here, I thought you said that you would never come?" he growled.

"Oh, so you can play around with that skinny bitch?"

"Answer my question, why are you here?" he asked again pushing her against the wall, not hard enough to hurt her but enough to get his point across.

"I wanted to tell you something but I guess I came at the wrong time."

"Tell me what?"

"It doesn't matter now...You have your new girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, you know who my girlfriend is."

"Who?" she snapped back.

"You, stupid! You! God why do you have to be so stubborn! Akiya how the fuck can you think there's anyone else but you! I'm crazy about you, I love you!" Sesshomaru shouted, shaking his girlfriend till she understood his feelings. Those cold gold eyes that she could only see his true feelings in showed passion, anger and love. Yep he loved her, as much of as pain Akiya was he was madly in love with her.

"You...love...me?" she whispered looking up into a pair of beautiful expressive eyes.

"Yes, I do. You're my mate. I want little hanyou babies with you one day." he said softly, loosening his grip on her arms.

"Hanyous? Aww, baby I love you too!" Akiya cried wrapping her arms tightly around his waist crying into his bare chest.

"No more fighting okay?" all his hanyou did was nod her head and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, which he was more than happy to receive.

_And my mind's gone half crazy cause I can't leave you alone (oh can't get you out of my system)_

_And I'm wondering if it's worth me holding on (holding on)_

_Said my mind's gone half crazy cause I can't leave you alone (can't get you out of my system)_

_And I'm wondering if it's worth me holding on_

"Baby I'm sorry I've been such a bitch." Akiya mumbled rubbing her face into Sesshomaru's chest as they walked home from the set.

"It's okay, I just want us to be how we used to be." he said smiling, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead as he pulled her closer.

"I'm just scared..."

"Scared of what?"

"Falling in love." she whispered.

_'So the little hanyou's in love with me...Duh she said that back at the set. What woman wouldn't be in love with me?'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. For some odd reason he felt like singing a song and jumping up and down, but he refrained. "So you're in love with me."

"Maybe." she said giggling at her boyfriend's cocky attitude. Walking cuddled close together the couple caught a lot of attention with passing comments of "aww they're so cute." and "why aren't we like that?"

"Maybe I love you too." stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to steal a kiss. The action almost brought a tear to her eyes. She could have almost lost this because of her negative actions towards him. His kisses the rare smiles that she would only see, the inuyoukai's whole being with her.

"Come on lets go home."

_Oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

_What happened to the one I used to know (oh yeah yeah)_

_The one I used to laugh and joke with_

_The one I used to tell all my secrets_

_We used to chill and be down for whatever whenever together yeah_

"Remember prom?" Akiya asked pointing to the picture of them at their high school prom. She was smiling brightly enjoying to be finally free from braces and Sesshomaru was holding her close in his simple black tuxedo with a turquoise vest matching his date's dress. Both of them pretty much looked the same except a little older and bigger.

Sitting on Sesshomaru's couch the couple were cuddled up close looking back at the childhood they shared together. Just like old times except Ivonne was not reading them a bedtime story after a shared bath.

'Sharing a bath might not be so bad.' he thought to himself. His hanyou would look wonderful naked and soapy with him pressed against her. Shaking his thoughts away and thanking the Kami he didn't have an erection just thinking about it.

"We had a really good night. I really wanted to kiss you." she said pointing to the old picture.

"You can kiss me now." before she could say another word, a soft pair of lips were pressed against hers. And before she knew it Akiya was being swept up and carried to his bedroom. You might have said it was their bedroom since she had her own whole dresser and shared half of the closet inside. Plus their mixed scents were all over the room.

_And my mind's gone half crazy (oh) cause I can't leave you alone (I'm going half crazy baby)_

_And I'm wondering if it's worth me (oh) holding on (over you)_

_Said my mind's gone half crazy (yeah) cause I can't leave you alone (and I just don't know)_

_And I'm wondering if it's worth me holding on (said I just don't know what to do now)_

"You drive me half crazy you know that?"

"Quiet mutt."

"Pussy."

"You like this pussy."

"Yes the pussy is very articulate, very funny and very warm." nibbling on Akiya's ear Sesshomaru slid his hand under the bed sheets and massaged her jean clad legs. She responded openly sliding her jeans off along with her shirt. Makeup sex was always the best sex.

---

The two days later...

Sleeping peacefully Kikyou was rolled up in the sheets only to be awoken by the loud techno ringtone of her cell phone. Fumbling her way out of the warm bed sheets she answered it.

"Moushi, moushi?"

"I just eloped!" Akiya shouted over the other line almost making Kikyou's ears bleed.

"What?"

"Well we made up, had sex and decided to drive to Vegas and get married! Oh my fuckin God, I'm Mrs. Sesshomaru Taishou!"

_We used to chill (yeah) we used to hang_

_We used to do we used to do so many things together (yeah)_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh oh_

_Yeah_

_Oh oh oh_

_To be continued..._

Can one of you guys give me a song to use for the next chap. Part three takes place in Vegas! Don't wait for the next chap it will come in time lol.


End file.
